In One Hundred Words
by screaming-poetically
Summary: This is a collection of 100-word drabbles I've written about Severus and Hermione. Enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

He slipped quietly into the room, and closed the door behind him. He didn't close it all the way, though; he liked to keep it open, just a sliver, so light could filter in and land on her face. 

The light showed him for who he was; an orange-haired boy, tall and lanky. Ron liked to watch Hermione while she slept; it was the only chance he got to see her at peace, where she wanted him.

She smiled, and whispered a name. The name was whispered with such reverence…

"I wonder," said Ron, "what he has that I don't."


	2. Minerva Wants A Word

Her mouth met his, and it was bliss for both, for they had not met in any such way for a long time; Severus had been away on missions for the Order, and Hermione had been on holiday with her parents.

As they parted, both knew that the need was there… flowing just under the surface. Hermione's face was impassive, but her eyes were full of mischief as she said, "Let us away."

Severus held her in his arms, and was about to reply, when a rather disheveled Minerva McGonnegal burst into the room.

"Severus Snape! I want a word!"


	3. Trouble With Harry

Remus sighed. He had tried to explain to Harry the basics of love… You know, the fundamentals of it all. How one accepts the light and dark of the other, how one would do anything for the other, and how you feel so strongly that it overrules all else. But…

"It sounds like rubbish to me," said Harry. "I still don't see why Hermione had to start seeing that greasy git."

"She loves him, Harry."

Harry slammed his Charms book on the table. How could Hermione love Snape? That's impossible. He was surly, mean, dishonest, and furtive.

"I hate him."


	4. Lucky

Hermione stirred in her sleep, and Ron froze. He wasn't supposed to be here—the Girl's Dormitory, for Merlin's sake!—but he had to. He had written Hermione a letter, had even had her help writing it, but the purpose was to tell her of his feelings. The moonlight trickled in, resting on her perfect face.

Merlin, how Ron wished he knew what her heart desired… Then he could give it to her. But as word had it around Hogwarts, Hermione was getting what she wanted from the Potions Master.

"Lucky bastard," said Ron, leaving the letter on Hermione's schoolbooks.


	5. Knowledge

Black robes swirl into the classroom. A door slams. And suddenly, his presence fills the room. But there is no Potions class today, nor standardized testing. The Professor has asked for a meeting.

"Why in bloody hell did you tell Potter," he demands.

The girl shivers. A single tear falls down her face. She never meant for it to be this way. All she wants is for him to be healed. All she needs is him by her side.

"Severus, he deserved to know."

The man turns his back to her.

"That's unacceptable, Hermione. We cannot see each other anymore."


	6. Writing

It had been years since the death of Severus Snape. Hermione knew she'd never forget his last words…

"_I…bet you're...surprised. That I…have a heart."_

"_I never doubted it."_

This letter was not what she needed right now. She was seeing Fred Weasley; who knew the mischievous twin could be so gentle, so kind? She opened the letter.

_Hermione,_

_I do love you. I hope you never doubt that. In the hours of darkness that await the wizarding world, I hope you survive, for it is you that make this world a brighter place. Never look back, Hermione._

_-Severus Snape_


	7. Something You Have to Hear

She walked swiftly down the dungeon hallways and straight into Professor Snape's Potion room. There was no class that day; the students were away on Christmas holiday. She didn't bother to knock. Snape was sitting behind a cluttered desk, correcting Potions essays from his First-year students.

"Don't you know how to knock, Professor Granger? I'm busy."

Her eyes sparkled with joy and mischief, and she said, "No, I don't. And there's something I have to tell you."

"Can't it wait?" Severus asked wearily. He didn't have time for Hermione's sometimes bothersome ways.

"I'm afraid it can't, Severus dear. I'm pregnant."


	8. Sleeping on the Couch

"Hermione, you can't be serious," Severus exclaimed.

Hermione crossed her arms and looked stonily back at him. He was in for it.

"I'm afraid I'm very serious, Severus. That is an awful accusation, and I will not have my husband talking to me like that."

He sighed. He hadn't meant for it to come out so bad. They're only friends.

"Look, I'm sorry I said that you probably shagged Ron Weasley like a rabbit. Okay? Can I sleep in the bed now?"

Hermione's eyes softened. Ah, so he was getting somewhere. He took a step towards her.

"Severus? Couch. Now."


	9. It Was A Mistake

Hermione paced the Potions corridor frantically. She wrung her hands and smoothed her robes. How in Merlin's name could this have happened? There was no explanation—no simple one, at least—and, like always, she had to find the answers.

Hermione opened the door to Professor Snape's classroom, and made her way to his private study. She hesitated before knocking.

"Come in," said the voice from within.

She opened the door, and entered the study.

"Ms. Granger. I had thought you would come."

Hermione nodded imperceptibly. "Professor…" He shook his head almost dismissively.

"Last night was a mistake, Ms. Granger."


	10. Traitor to the Light

Snape hurried through the streets of London to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It was urgent that he get there at once. The Dark Lord had found out his true allegiance. Already he had threatened that which meant most to Severus.

"Do you think I cannot see into your heart, Severus? I know what you desire. That filthy little mudblood witch. I will kill her for your treachery."

It was then that Severus had fled. He had to make sure that Hermione was… For it was only when he thought of her in harm that he felt fear as others did.


	11. Confessions

The door of Grimmauld Place opened with a bang, and closed with one as well. Hurried footsteps searched through the house. Not in the kitchen, nor the living room. Her room, perhaps.

Severus walked hurriedly up the stairs to Hermione's room, and opened it without knocking. She sat on her bed with parchment spread everywhere, inkstains on her fingers. She looked up as he came in.

"Professor? What… are you doing in my room?"

A sense of relief rushed through him.

"I had to make sure you were safe. Because you mean more to me than anything in this world."


	12. Confessions pt2

Hermione sat very still for a moment, as if contemplating what her Professor had just told her. All in all, she didn't think it made much sense. Severus Snape, concerned about her safety and caring more about her than anything in this world?

"It must be a dream. Or Fred and George gave me an experimental sweet…"

Severus came closer. "I'm afraid it's neither, Hermione. I… love you?"

He said it as if it were a question, but Hermione knew otherwise. Nothing was too good to be true. She had wanted to be his for so long.

"I love you."


	13. Exposed

She stood still, pressed against the school hallway. The door next to her was slightly ajar, giving her leave to overhear the conversation between a Potions Master and a former DADA Professor.

"This is ridiculous," said Snape. "I can't believe that everyone is suddenly interested in my love life, or lack thereof."

"The reason there is a 'lack thereof', is that you lack the courage to tell Hermione that you love her. That situation should soon be remedied, Severus," replied Remus.

"I love Hermione, but…"

A gasp from outside. A door thrown open.

"The courage of Gryffindor prevails, it seems."


	14. Exposed pt2

He sat at his desk, twirling a spent quill in his fingers. So she had heard his conversation with Lupin last night. It didn't mean anything.

Bollocks, it meant everything. She could go to Dumbledore, or Potter… Or, he mused, she could go to him. How long had he pined for her, longed to touch her soft skin and feel her breath upon his cheek? For too long. Lupin, of all people, understood this.

Severus could've sworn that he'd gone down in some earlier round, but the surprised look (perhaps joy?) on Hermione's face had given him a second hope.


	15. Lupin Saw It All

It was the wedding day of Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger. Various Weasleys were hurrying about, fixing this, and searching for that. Ginny was with Hermione, and Remus already stood at the altar with his best man, Harry Potter.

The music sounded, and Hermione, looking like an angel, began walking down the aisle. Remus' heart was heavy despite the joy he should've felt. Remus saw the way she looked at Severus. The glances, the hopeful smiles, the way she laughed more freely when he was around.

Hermione had once told him, "You aren't what I want, but what I need."


	16. Confessions pt3

They stood together, in the shadows where none could see. She was still in her wedding dress, and he was in casual robes. Severus hadn't come to the wedding; both of them knew why. That's why they stood in the shadows, where dark secrets lay.

"Why did you say yes?" Severus asked.

Hermione looked at the golden band around her finger.

"Severus, I love you. You're the one. But with you I was alone, and with Remus, I'm not."

These words echoed others spoken earlier by Nymphadora Tonks: "She loves you, Sev. She just can't stand to be around you."


	17. Confessions pt4

While Hermione looked as if she were poring over her Charms homework, she was actually contemplating telling Severus that she loved him. It would certainly require tact, sincerity, and most likely many assurances. He seemed nervous while he was alone with her.

'Should I, or shouldn't I?' Hermione shook her head. 'You're not a kid anymore. He loves you, just tell him that you love him…'

Of course, it wasn't nearly that easy, was it? This was Severus Snape she was thinking of. The mean, surly, furtive Potions Master.

'I have nothing to lose,' thought Hermione.

"Excuse me, Professor Snape?"


	18. Choices & Trouble With Harry

Severus set down the bottle of firewhiskey.

"Yes, but you left me for him—for your career."

"He's a good man, and Harry has helped me very much. I've my own lab now, to creat cures to lycanthropy and other diseases."

"So, I wasn't ambitious enough for you, then?"

"You could have been anything you wanted! Haven't you ever wanted to be a part of something special?" Hermione snapped.

"I was a part of something special."

She walked to the door.

"For what it's worth, I never stopped loving you, Severus."

"Yes," he said, "but it wasn't enough, was it?"


	19. Choices

Severus had always hated Sirius Black. Of course, there was always that moment before Sirius had become friends with James… before he had made the conscious choice to be cruel to Severus… but the hate was still there. And when Hermione had told him that she was going to be living with Lupin, at Grimmauld Place, just so she could find a way to free Black…

He was absolutely furious. And he had her make a choice.

"It's me or Black, Hermione."

And she had chosen; a true Gryffindor to the end, Hermione had chosen Sirius Black over her love.


	20. Butterflied

Hermione had only recently noticed the good qualities of the new DADA teacher. She liked his no-nonsense attitude, his intense concentration, and his subtle good looks. She also admired his courage, the way he braved spying on Voldemort and the Death Eaters; she also admired the way he braved the criticism he received from students and collegues alike. 

She got butterflies whenever she saw him now. Hermione avoided his gaze, and bit her lip with uncertainty when answering a question. She never knew how he would react. She kept hoping he would notice her.

Severus Snape happily noticed these things.


	21. Sounds of Silence

Fred sat in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione, his new girlfriend. How he liked to say that, it meant more to him than he liked to admit. He had only just come back from his detention with Snape. Blimey, that was hell. Snape was awful these days, and no one knew why. 

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Fred?"

He hesitated a moment, not sure of how to word what he wanted to say. After all, he was Fred Weasley, the joker. Never serious, never thinking anything through a moment in advance.

"I love you."

"Fred…"

"It was something you had to hear."


	22. Wonderwall

Hermione had been staying at Grimmauld Place for over a month, and receiving short letters from Severus every so often. While she appreciated the safety, it was downright depressing in that house. She knew Remus didn't enjoy living there, not since Sirius died. Neither did she. They both missed Sirius far too much. Perhaps more than Harry, even.

She finished packing, and stood at the door. Remus wouldn't forgive her, not for a long time yet. What she undertook was dangerous. She was leaving Grimmauld Place; not just because she couldn't stand it, but because she loved Severus beyond anything.


End file.
